A Few More Seconds And She'd Be Dead
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. What if Gibbs had gotten to Abby a bit later. Would he be able to save her or not? Set in season 4 episode Driven.


It all happened so fast. She pressed the release button on the seat belt and then the kill switch was activated. The seat belt tightened holding her back in the seat of the car, making her unable to move or get out. She looked around frantically as the windows went up and the doors locked. All she could do was shout for help, and pray that McGee would help her.

"McGee! McGee!" Abby shouted over and over again.

As the exhaust fumes began to enter the car, Abby panicked. She was banging on the window as hard as she could as the fumes began to enter her lungs. She tried the door but it was locked.

"McGee! McGee help me!" She shouted bagging harder on the window.

She noticed he had his head phones in, and she tried to reach over to the steering wheel and press the horn, but she couldn't reach as the belt had her pinned to the seat. She started to cough as she breathed in the deadly Carbon Monoxide.

She couldn't do anything but panic as the car filled with the fumes. She began coughing violently and she knew then, that it was the end for her. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy. The old woman was telling her to go in to the light.

"McGee! McGee!" She coughed for the last time, giving in to the darkness that waited to swallow her.

Her life didn't flash before her eyes; there was just then pain in her chest and the black dots dancing around in her vision. She always thought she would go a better way than this, like being shot or being blown up. She wondered what the team were going to do without her.

She pictured them in her head and what they would do. Tony would probably make a movie reference to the way she died, Ziva would probably wish they hadn't fought so much, McGee would probably never forgive himself for letting this happen, Ducky would have to do her autopsy, Palmer would probably miss her as they were great friends. And last but not least Gibbs, he would wish it had been him instead of her.

She tried to shout out once more but all she could do was cough. She tried to blink the black dots away, but her vision was turning grey, getting narrower, like a long tunnel. A loud ringing noise in her ears blocked out the sounds around her.

She tried to breathe in, and all she inhaled was the toxic gas. She coughed weakly and her eyes rolled back in to her head, as she lost consciousness. Her head lolled to the side and her body went limp.

A minute passed, and then the elevator dinged. The metal doors parted and Gibbs stepped out carrying a cup of coffee. When he saw Abby his heart almost stopped and he almost died of shock. He dropped his daily coffee, sending it splashing across the floor and he ran towards the car.

He hoped he wasn't too late, as he tried the handle, but it wouldn't open. He looked at her and noticed her skin was paler than usual and he looked over at the far wall. He ran to it, hitting the red button violently, starting an alarm and grabbing the fire extinguisher.

McGee looked up now alerted and took off his head phones. He watched his boss as he ran to the car in panic.

Gibbs ran back to the car and thought it would be best to smash the driver's side window, as he hit it hard with the extinguisher. The glass shattered and a tinkling sound was heard as the pieces hit the ground. He reached in through the smashed window, pressed a few buttons quickly and the locks on the door opened.

He rushed back around to the other side, pulling the door nearly off its hinges and leaned in the car. Gibbs coughed slightly as the exhaust fumes left the car, and he bent over Abby, unbuckling her seat belt. McGee joined him quickly staring in shock at Abby's form.

Gibbs picked her up in his strong arms and moved away from the car, setting her down on the ground. He shook her shoulders gently, trying to get her to respond. She didn't move. She lay lifeless, with her eyes closed

"Abby? Can you hear me?" Gibbs asked.

With no response his hand reached down, looking for a pulse at her neck. He found one and sighed in relief. It was a slow and steady beat, and he was happy she was still alive. He looked at McGee his face full of anger.

"What the hell happened McGee?" He almost shouted.

"I-I don't know boss... I couldn't hear anything, as I ha-" McGee replied, being cut off halfway through his sentence.

"Get on the phone to Ducky now!" Gibbs ordered, furious.

McGee ran to the nearest phone and called Ducky, while Gibbs checked Abby over. He put his thumb and index finger on her chin and his other hand on her forehead. He tilted her head backwards carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

Gibbs put his ear to Abby's mouth and looked towards her chest; he couldn't feel anything or see her chest moving. What had they taught him in that Basics of First Aid course? There was something about having to give rescue breathing within quarter of an hour of someone collapsing? And how fast did brain death occur after they've stopped breathing?

"She's not breathing," Gibbs told McGee.

He looked at her pale face, her lips had a blue tinge to them and she looked dead. He wasn't going to let her die, he promised himself that and he moved closer to her. He settled himself by her head; he pinched her nose, parted her lips, sealed his around them, and knelt down giving her a breath.

"Breathe damn it!" He ordered.

Vigilantly he watched to see his air rise through Abby's chest. After a second he continued. He pinched her nose gently with his left hand, giving him better access to her mouth and knelt down giving her another breath.

"Come on Abby! Don't do this to me! You will not die on my watch!" Gibbs shouted more desperate to get her breathing again.

McGee was now at his boss's side, looking more afraid, and feeling helpless.

"He's on his way," McGee told him.

They both looked up at the sound of the elevator dinging. Tony, Ziva and two officers left the elevator, guns drawn looking around.

"Boss? Evidence cage called in an emergency," Tony said.

"It was me DiNozzo, stand down," Gibbs told him.

Tony and Ziva put their guns away and walked over to the scene, to see Abby on the ground. Gibbs leant down again continuing with the rescue breathing, until Ducky arrived.

"Come on breathe damn it, breathe!" Gibbs urged.

"What happened?" Ziva asked very concerned, kneeling beside McGee.

"McGoo what happened?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what happened... I only had my back turned for a few seconds..." McGee's voice trailed off, as he didn't know what to say anymore.

They watched as their boss worked in an attempt to revive her. After a minute or so Abby coughed loudly, sucking air in to her lungs. Gibbs put his hand on her cheek.

"Abs?" He asked.

"Gibbs?" She asked, still a bit groggy.

"Yes it's me, I'm here. Are you okay?" Gibbs asked concerned, stroking her cheek.

"Abby are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"I think so... what happened?" Abby asked looking around, to see the concerned faces of Tony, Ziva and McGee.

"You were stuck in the car, and it was filling with Carbon Monoxide. I found you unconscious and not breathing. I had to administer mouth-to-mouth before you started breathing again... You scared me Abby, I thought I had lost you," He told her, his voice soft.

"You'll never lose me Gibbs. Permission to hug?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh you never have to ask Abs," He replied wrapping his arms around her.

"I w-was so s-scared... I k-kept shouting for help, but M-McGee couldn't hear me..." Abby confessed beginning to sob, in to Gibbs's shoulder.

Gibbs shot a look of anger at McGee and McGee knew he would be in trouble later.

"So what set if off Boss?" Tony asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's what your gonna find out DiNozzo," Gibbs stated, letting go of Abby.

"On it boss," Tony nodded.

Abby wiped her eyes, as her mascara had run from when she had been crying.

The elevator doors opened again, and Ducky ran out carrying his bag full of medical equipment.

"What happened Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"The damn car tried to kill Abby, Duck," Gibbs replied.

Ducky knelt down next to Abby and opened his bag. He got out an oxygen canister and mask, and handed them to Gibbs, who put the mask over her face. He checked her blood pressure and after a few minutes of looking her over, Ducky finally spoke.

"Abigail you were lucky Jethro got you when he did, any longer and you would have been down at autopsy," Duck told her.

"Thank you Gibbs. You saved me, thank you for being there," She said, removing the mask.

"I'll always be there Abs. No matter what, I'll be there," He smiled.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a different scenario of what could have happened in 'Driven'. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
